


It's my party and I'll (kill) cry if I to

by Kanra_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, crack!, happy birthday izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack! Its Izaya's party, he can do what he wants. Song parody. That's a warning because I usually hate song fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my party and I'll (kill) cry if I to

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you

Nobody knows where my monster has gone  
But that crow left the same time  
Why was he holding her hand  
When he's supposed to be mine

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you

Playin' those records, keep dancin' all night  
But leave me alone for a while  
Till Shizu-chans dancin' with me  
I've got no reason to smile

It's my party, and I'll kill if I want to  
Kill if I want to, kill if I want to  
You would kill too, if vorona stole him from you

Vorona and Shizuo just walked through the door  
Tonight that crow will die  
Oh what a birthday surprise  
Voronas wearin' his, bow tie!

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you  
Oh it's my party, and I'll KILL THE BITCH if I want to  
KILL if I want to, KILL if I want to  
You would KILL too if it happened to you

 

...

 

"Shizu-chan. I just had the weirdest dream. "  
"Mm...what 'bout?" 

Izaya smiled, twirling a bloodied bow tie between his fingers. "Nothing important..."

"Ah...m-kay. Lemme sleep some more, I wanna be fully awake for the party tomorrow." "Okay Shizu-chan~ Night!" 

"Night. Happy Birthday, Izaya."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a little late! I love you Izaya!


End file.
